EL SUEÑO
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Bella y Jasper y su anhelo. Bella desea la vida de Jasper, y Jasper... ONE SHOT


No podía dormir, así que me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la ventana.

Estuve un rato mirando el jardín cuando, de repente, lo vi. Ahí estaba, en mi jardín, mirando en mi dirección.

Me asusté y me agaché. No sabía como debía actuar. Sabía que no debía temerle, que no venia a hacerme daño, pero estaba sorprendida de verle. Decidí afrontar la situación.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, procurando no tropezar (algo muy propio en mi, por cierto) ni hacer ruido no fuera que Charlie se despertara y descubriera mi salida nocturna.

Salí al jardín. Una ráfaga de aire frío me sacudió.

No me moví, pero él se acercó hasta quedarse a dos pasos de mí. No dijo nada. Me miró unos minutos con sus intensos ojos dorados y entonces me habló.

- Bella. Necesito hablar contigo. Es un asunto urgente. Eres la única que puede ayudarme – dijo en un susurro.

- Claro, tranquilo – respondí sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos de color dorado que me tenían hipnotizada. Apenas podía moverme.

De repente me cogió ambas manos y las estrechó con suavidad. Nunca había notado el tacto de su fría y pálida piel.

- Jasper. Te ayudaré en todo lo posible.

- He tenido tentaciones – respondió en un susurro.

- Que ha pasado? Estás bien? – le pregunté. Ahora era yo la que estrechaba sus manos entre las mías.

De repente se soltó y echó un paso atrás.

- No me preguntas si he hecho algo? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No. Por que se que no has hecho nada.

- No se como puedes confiar tanto en mi. He tenido tentaciones de morder. Ese dulce olor… no puedo olvidarlo. Me acecha.

- Quien es ese humano que te provoca de tal manera? – pregunté realmente interesada por el tormento por el que estaba pasando Jasper.

No respondió. Continuó mirándome fijamente. Se alejó de mí y comenzó a caminar por el jardín.

Cuando me di cuenta, Jasper está detrás de mí. Sus manos sobre mis hombros. Sentí un escalofrío.

Acercó su cuerpo al mío.

- Ese olor… cuando te ruborizas o te asustas me resultas mucho más apetecible. Como ahora. Tu sangre, es lo que más anhelo, de tal manera como tu anhelas mi vida.

- Ah si? – le pregunté. El corazón me iba a cien por hora. – si te refieres a que quiero convertirme en vampiro, si, quiero tu vida.

- Y yo quiero tu sangre. Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mi garganta. Se acercó un poco más y me habló al oído. – ambos podemos conseguir lo que queremos.

Apenas podía respirar. Podría por fin conseguir mi sueño? Pero, a que precio?

- Si te dejo… podrás parar a tiempo? – pregunté a la vez que me daba la vuelta. Quedamos cara a cara. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que podía notar su dulce aliento en mi cara.

- No lo se. Supongo que si. – me dijo sinceramente, sin dejar de mirarme.

- Si no estás seguro… creo que deberías marcharte – le dije a la vez que me alejaba de él y me iba hacia la puerta de casa.

- Bella!! – dijo a la vez que se acercaba a mi y me cogía con fuerza del brazo. - Podré parar.

- De acuerdo. – contesté. Jasper me soltó del brazo y me acerqué hacia él.

Me cogió de la cintura, acercó su cara a la mía y, antes de acercarse a mi cuello, me susurró al oído: perdóname.

De repente me di cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. No iba a parar.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Me iba quedando sin fuerzas. Jasper bebía con tanta ansiedad que iba viendo la muerte cada vez más cerca.

No tenia apenas fuerza para continuar con los ojos abiertos. De repente noté como Jasper dejaba de beber, se alejaba de mí. Me miraba asustado, limpiándose los restos de sangre que le quedaban en la comisura de sus labios.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando.

Lo último que alcancé a ver fue a Jasper, que se arrodilló a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano. Gimiendo. De haber sido posible, creo que se hubiera puesto a llorar.

- No!! – grité poniendo la mano sobre mi cuello

De repente, me desperté en mi cama, en mi habitación.

Me levanté de la cama de un bote. Había sido un sueño? Pero había sido tan real…

Tenia que olvidarme del asunto. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Jasper nunca haría daño a nadie, al menos queriendo.

No pude dormir más, así que me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la ventana.

Estuve un rato mirando el jardín cuando, de repente, lo vi. Ahí estaba, en mi jardín, mirando en mi dirección.


End file.
